Rhamey Hol
Rhamey Hol is a Monarch Lepoterran of the planet, Papillox. Unlike her kind, who are serene and calm, she is rather adventure seeking and hyped up on her own adrenaline. Growing up around the galaxy, Rhamey has gotten into more trouble than most other members of the galaxy. This in turn makes them perfect fighters for the USG Falcon, but her musical talent makes her the best entertainment as well. Characteristics *'Name': Rhamey Hol *'Species': Monarch Lepoterran *'Age': 5 (16 in Lepoterran years) *'Hair': Black with Yellow streaks *'Eyes': Pinkish Red *'Likes': Exploring the Galaxy, hangin' out with her peeps, getting into trouble, *'Dislikes': Part poopers, someone trying to steal her Hambo *'Family': Unknown, Crew of the Falcon Appearance Background Rhamey knew as the day she hatched from her egg, she was different. Unlike the others who were serene and graceful, she was hard-rocking and adventure-seeking. It sort of made her into an outcast. When she finally hit puberty and emerged from her chrysalis a full grown teenager at the age of five, she decided to hit on her own and travel the galaxy for a place that would accept her uniqueness. Among her travels, she bumped into another one like her who left her homeworld by the name of Simona, a rare Snowwing Lepoterran. The two buddied up together, as Rhamey joked they were the dynamic duo, as they traveled form planet to planet, forming a big sister/little sister bond. This companionship lasted until Simona, in the final stages of her powers driving her to madness, eventually left Rhamey for her own safety, promising they’ll see each other again once she was sane again. Following the events, she settled on an abandoned mining ore asteroid station, which would later on be the home and space station Event Horizon, with her Luodan boyfriend, Ash, whom she would later dump for selling Hambone, her most prized possession, to a pawn broker. Once the Crew of the Falcon settle into the base, it is revealed that Rhamey has been all over the known Universe, claiming to have ridden a giant Gold Unaga, traveled the Pyronite homeworld, and so on. Personality Rhamey is described as a wild rocker girl. Years of traveling and hitchhiking across the galaxy have made her a fearless daredevil. She is a lover of all things exotic and still travels across the universe often. She has a mischievous personality and is rarely intimidated. Despite seeming evil in her first appearances, Rhamey is a trickster at heart, and her "evil plans" often turn out to be nothing more than elaborate jokes. She is described by Jeff as "a radical dame who likes to play games." She loves to play pranks on Ragit, Gwen, and even DRU, stating they need to lighten up, or that Ragit’s an easy target. She also occasionally has violent outbursts, whenever someone ticks her off. Though she stated that all those years traveling the galaxy had lost her moral code. She can also be sentimental. She was very emotionally attached to her teddy bear, Hambo, which was given to her by a dear friend of hers; after Ash sold it to a pawn broker, she was furious and broke up with him. Later, Ragit got Hambo back. Like Kori, Rhamey seems to be very emotional. For example, she seemed to be more aggressive towards Kori and Gwen than she usually is. She is also very independent, and in early on would often act without concern for Isaac or his friends. It is easier for Rhamey to express her feelings through music, but has trouble expressing them otherwise. She keeps a diary that she uses for inspiration for songs. When Rhamey read the lyrics to the song her friend Simone wrote for her, she began to cry. After the events of the Dark Space Cloud, her personality changed slightly. Rhamey had learned how to be more mature, but still retained a little pranking, stating that her pranks were necessary to get a few smiles out of everyone’s downer past. She also said she learned how to be more empathetic to others too. Yet, it is still unknown if she got over her emptiness in the end. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Insect Butterfly Wings': Rhamey possesses insect-like wings that allow her to fly. She can fold her wings and antennae forming a hood and a long robe, giving her a phantom-like appearance. They are also large enough to fold around another person, possibly as a use of camouflage. :*'Hallucination Pollen': In addition, her wings allow her to produce a "pixie dust" that causes hallucinations, often with comedic effects, such as demons seeing bright bubbles and teddy bears, or in one instance, causing Asia to see and try to fight a herd of unicorns. In another instance, Rhamey uses her dust seemingly harmlessly to enhance the audience's perceptions of a light show during a concert. She stated that she had no idea what individuals affected by her dust were seeing. *'Wall-Crawling': due to her mutation/transformation, she has generated tiny little insect hairs on her fingers, hands, toes, and feet, enabling her to scale walls and ceilings. This trait morphs in her Human Fly form into her clawed digits. *'Extra Arms': Folded in her back, she has an extra pair of arms that can fold in and out of her body, but only have two fingers to act as claws. *'Deep Space Survival': She can survive underwater, as well as in the vacuum of space. Skills *'Singing' *'Guitar Mastery' *'Piloting Skills': Due to her abilities, she's one heck of a pilot, especially when she's flying the Falcon. Equipment *'SIG Suit - Fighter Class' Relationships Rhamey's Relationships Gallery Rhamey Hol, casual and anatomy.JPG|Casual and Anatomy Rhamey Hol, SIG suit.JPG|SIG suit Rhamey Hol wing and limb study.JPG|Wing and Limb study Voice Actor Olivia Olson Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Papillox Category:Crew of the Falcon